Ella
Ella is a helper-monkey who appears as the main antagonist of the 1988 horror film Monkey Shines. She is a monkey who was subjected to intense experimentation by a rogue scientist named Geoffrey Fisher, who gives her to his former athlete friend, Allan Mann, after he is rendered quadriplegic after being hit by a truck. She was portrayed by a monkey named Boo, while her vocal sound effects were provided by Frank Welker. Biography Ella begins harmless enough, proving herself to be a clever and loyal companion as well as Allan's aid in a troubling time - however, as the movie progresses Ella begins to grow much too close to Allan, becoming almost romantic in nature and displaying behavior far too human-like for a normal monkey. Her behavior also becomes extremely vindictive and homicidal, becoming a threat to Allan and those around himself: it's also shown via dream-sequences that Allan and Ella have begun to share a strange psychic bond with her beginning to tune into Allan's rage at his condition and the events around himself. Ella's murder spree begins when she kills Allan's uncaring nurse's pet budgie in cold blood after it attacks Allan in his bed. After hearing from another Doctor that he might be cured and that the surgeon who operated on misdiagnosed him, he becomes mad as his surgeon is a complete narcissist and incompetent. He tries to call his surgeon, only to learn that the doctor's out of town, but can be reached at a different number. Upon hearing some of it, Allan Realizes his Surgeon is sleeping with his ex-girlfriend, who had dumped him for being quadriplegic. Ella gets revenge by setting her Cabin on fire with her and the Doctor in it. Then Ella killed Allan's selfish and domineering mother, by electrocuting her in the bathtub. Then, Ella killed Geoffrey, by injecting him with the very syringe of poison he had intended to use on her after becoming aware of her dangerous behavior - she then disables Melanie Parker, Allan's new love interest, before trying to light her on fire. Her attempts fail as Melanie is completely wet from a rain storm, so Ella decides to poison her with a second syringe that Geoffrey Brought. In the climatic battle Allan is able to trick Ella into cuddling him via playing his tape deck with romantic music. When she does so, Allan viciously bites Ella in the neck and throws her onto his wheel chair continuously, breaking her neck. Soon Allan gets the surgery and begins to move on his own as he starts his life again with Melanie. Victims Bogie_1.png|Bogie long shot. Bogie_2.PNG|Bogie close up but a little dark. Bogie Dead.PNG|Bogie Murdered. Wiseman_and_Linda.png|Dr. John Wiseman and Linda Aikman Just after sex and hours before Ella Murdered them. Dorothoy_Mann.png|Dorothy Mann revealing her true selfish nature hours before Being murdered. Geoffrey_Fisher.jpg|Geoffrey Fisher Death Ella_Death.PNG|Ella's Death. Ella_Deck.PNG|Ella's Corpse hit's Allan's tape deck & Desk. Ella_Dead.png|Ella's Corpse. No actual Monkeys were harmed in the making of the movie. That's obviously a fake. Note the hands. Category:Female Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Animals Category:Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:In Love Category:Homicidal Category:Amoral Category:Gaolers Category:Guardians Category:Deceased Category:Vengeful Category:Book Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Envious Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Sadists Category:Protective Category:Wrathful Category:Psychopath Category:Successful